Lost Amongst The Fire
by B. Woods
Summary: With no memory of past, the child who bares the demon's blessing and angels' sins, shall forge forth on the path no one fortold of! Death, love, friends, and trials will pave the path to freedom of the soul.
1. Awakening

Dear Reader,

Don't own Naruto! P.S. Read and Review kay?

Love Nia

**CHAPTER ONE: AWAKENING**

Bright neon purple eyes fluttered open, as a few rays from the sun streamed in through the room. "H-h-hi." A girl stuttered as she stared in the neon purple eyes that reminded her so much of the sunset when the sun hit the clouds just perfectly. Silence passed through the room as turquoise over shadowed the gold making the girl flinch at the unearthly stare the turquoise eyes were giving her.

The girl was of a pale skin tone, with innocent stormy lavender grayish eyes. She had short, indigo colored hair that went to her chin and wore a simple enough white sweater and capris outfit. "Who am I?" The quietness halted as the owner of the turquoise eyes, spoke for the first time. "I-I-I...y-y-you..uh-" The girl fumbled on her words. "I-I-I d-don't know. I f-f-found y-you by t-the r-r-river ba-bank." The girl said clenching her hands into fists as she stared at her lap.

"Oh." The soft murmured barely reached the girl's ears as the sunny golden color bled back into the person's eyes. "I f-found t-t-this w-with y-you." The girl opened a draw next to her and pulled out a golden necklace. At the end was a small golden ring, engraved angel wings running along it."It's really beautiful." The girl said, her eyes transfixed on the ring.

"Meow." The neon purple eyes shifted at the sound. A snow white kitten dropped from it's perch on the window sill and quickly scampered over to the bed. "Mew." The small kitten licked the owner of the neon purple eyes and nuzzled its head in the crook of their neck. "He missed you." The girl said smiling. "He never left your bedside."

The girl said, not a stutter in her words, holding the ring gave her such an intense feeling of security and peace.

"Oh." The person said petting the animal softly.

"A raven?" The girl said looking up at the pecking on the window. The girl's brow furrowed as a few more ravens appeared. "That's so strange." The girl said getting up, resting the ring next to its owner. "S-shoo!" The girl said going to the window and waving her arms making the ravens fly away. The girl smiled at her achievement before turning around. "Oh!" The girl said slightly surprised. Her rescuee had fallen asleep or unconscious, the ring in her hands.

The girl smiled as she stepped forward and pulled the covers up on the girl as Mr. Fluffy tail, the kitten, curled up on the pillow. "She's beautiful." The girl said lowly as she examined the girl asleep. Her skin was a nice caramel color, her long hair was a snow white like her kitten with bangs that fell over her beautiful neon eyes but what had mystiefied the girl so was the fact that instead of nails, the girl had claws, short and filed but still claws. "Ni-night." The girl said tip toeing out of the room. "Mr. Fluffy tail, I'll be back later, I gotta go to school okay." The girl whispered before closing the door to the medium size, abandoned cabin in the forest.

"Now thanks to Naruto here, we're gonna redo the transformation test!!" Iruka-sensei barked glaring down his nose at the blonde hair trouble maker. "Aww man." "Troublesome." "Loser!" "Gaah!" "Come on!!" The class moaned. "That's enough! In line!! Now!!" Iruka sensei said pointing the the front of the class.

Hinata slowly rised from her seat and made her way down to the front of the class where everyone [including her crush] was. "Alright, up first, Sakura Haruno!" Iruka said nodding to the pink haired girl. Sakura giggled before stepping infront of Iruka, taking one last glance back at Sasuke Uchiha. "Simply transform into me Saukra." Iruka said smiling at his brightest student. "Transformation Jutsu!" Sakura said as she performed the proper hand seals. In a poof of smoke, a near replica of Iruka appeared. "Good, forgot th scar though." Iruka said marking something down on his writing pad.

"Did you see that Sasuke-kun!" Sakura asked as another puff of smoke appeared and the Iruka copy disappeared, Sakura jumping and squealing it his place. "Okay, Sasuke, your next!" Iruka said before Sakura and Sasuke's fans started to squealing and cheering him on. "You can do it Sauke!!" Ino, the blonde haired beuaty shouted as smoke clouded around the prodigy. "Brillant Sasuke! And you didn't even need to say the words! Good work!!" Iruka said nodding his head in appoval at the mirror image of himself.

"Naruto. Front and center." Iruka said scribbling something as Sasuke went to sit back down, ignoring the cheers from his fans. Naruto scoffed as the trouble maker stepped forward; ignoring the names the class called him. "U-Uh, g-g-good l-luck N-Naruto." Hinata stuttered quietly, but as usually the loud blonde boy had'nt heard her.

"Transformation jutsu!" A cloud of smoke appeared and cleared just as quickly, leaving behind a naked blonde girl with two long straight ponytails and whiskers. The blonde girl was completely nude except for the fading wisps of smoke that covered her breast and special spot.

"Waaaaaaa!!!" Iruka-sensei cried, as he flew backwards, blood flying from his massive nosebleed. "Hahahahaha!!! Oh man I really got you!!!" Naruto laughed as he converted back to his original short self. "I call it my Sexy Jutsu!!" Naruto said wiping tears from his eyes. "Grr, NARUTO!!!!!!!!"

-1-1-1-

"Oh! Hello." Hinata said smiling down at the black kitten. Mr. Fluffytail meowed as his bright yellow eyes stared up at her. "I thought you were watching over your mistress." Hinata said bending over and picking Mr. Fluffytail up. "Come on, let's go check on her." Hinata said walking towards the main room where the girl lay in another world.

"R-R-Raven, y-your up!" Hinata said opening the door to see the girl staring out the window at the river behind the cabin. The girl nodded as she watched the the birs flutter by. "D-do y-you f-feel o-okay?" Hinata asked. The mystery girl's eyes narrowed at the window. "Why do you keep calling me that?" Hinata jumped at the sound of the girl's voice. "B-b-b-because mo-more ra-ra-ravens k-kept s-s-showing u-up at y-your w-window." Hinata stuttered, the girl had caught her off guard. "Oh." Raven nodded. "T-they s-s-seem t-to li-like y-you." Hinata said staring at the floor. "What's your name?" Raven said turning from the window, the ring necklace around her neck. "H-Hinata Hy-Hyuuga." Hinata stumbled. "Thank you Hinata."

Hinata's eyes widened at the quiet kind words. "Y-your wel-welcome." Hinata said as Mr. Fluffytail jumped from her arms. "What's his name?" The girl said nodding to Mr. Fluffytail. "I-I...hmmm?" Hinata tapped her chin, she couldn't continue to call him Mr. Fluffytail. "Uh...w-why d-don't you n-name him?" Hinata suggested. The girl looked up at her, making Hinata flush. "Toyo." The girl said turning slightly, her eyes stalking the the blue jay the was flying by. "R1."

"E-Excuse m-me?" Hinata asked, not understanding the phase. "My name, is R1." The girl said turning her head to stare at the Hyuuga heir. "O-Oh." Hinata said nodding vigourously. "W-Well are y-you h-hungry?" Hinata asked tiddling her thumbs. "No." R1 said shaking her head. "W-Well n-now th-that y-your up. W-W-Would y-you li-like to..." Hinata bit her borrom lip and shuffled her feet. "To what?" R1 asked, her eyes glowing. "G-Go shopping!! Uh y-you ne-need m-more c-clothes." Hinata said looking over the black hoodie that clung to R1's frame, the black stretch pants and wool socks Hinata had generously clothed her with. "Hmmm?" R1 said looking down at her clothes then looking up.

"H-How a-about th-this?" Hinata said picking up a cute pink top with a heart pattern running across it. "It doesn't matter." R1 said lazily. Hinata smiled as she picked up the cute top and placed it over her arm. "D-Do y-you see an-anything y-you like?" Hinata asked turning around. R1 shrugg as she slowly started to stroll through the girls clothing department, Hinata following.

"This, and this." R1 said picking up a long sleeved ivory/white turtle neck and a short sleeved, zip up hoodie, white Nin Nin jacket. "O-Okay." Hinata said nodding at her choice. "W-We sh-should g-get you s-some p-pants before, before we go." Hinata said moving towards the pants section.

-1-1-1-

"T-That w-was so m-much fun!!" Hinata giggled as the the two girls walked through the forest towards the cabin, bags upon bags filling their hands. "Yes, it was." R1 nodded. "I-I b-bought s-some chips, c-cookies and o-other st-stuff in case y-you get h-hungry wh-while I-I'm g-gone." Hinata said as they reach the cabin's door. "Thank you." R1 said giving her a small smile. "A-And, I-I w-was th-thinking that s-sense y-you did't re-remember wh-who you a-are, w-we c-could g-go to the H-Hokage o-office to-tomorrow a-and m-maybe go t-through the r-records to f-find o-out w-who you a-are. I-If y-you want!!" Hinata added hastily. " "If you think that's best Hyuuga, we can go." R1 said opening the door.

"Meow!!" Toyo bounded to them, happy to see the duo once more. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief as R1 put her bags down to pick up Toyo. "W-Well, I sh-should b-be g-going b-but I'll be b-back!!" Hinata said placing her bags in the pile with R1's. "I'll await your return Hyuuga." R1 said petting Toyo's fur softly. Hinata smiled before bowing, "B-bye R-R1!! Bye T-Toyo!" "Good bye Hyuuga." R1 said incling he head slightly. "Meow!" Toyo lifted a paw and seeming to haved waved goodbye. Hinata giggled and waved to cat before picking up her schoolbag."I'll c-come ba-back to-tomorrow a-after s-school!" Hinata said before rushing out the door, a genuine smile on her lips. She finally found a friend.

-1-1-1-

"Bye Hinata!!" Ino said waving to the shy girl before running to catch up with Sasuke and the group of fangirls surrounding him. "B-Bye." Hinata said waving before taking off herself, into the forest instead of following Sasuke home.

"R...1....w-where a-are yo-you?" Hinata panted as she opened the cabin door and looked around. Nothing. "W-Where i-is she?" Hinata wondered.

R1 sighed in pure pleasure as she dunked her head under the waters of the river, and scrubbed her scalp clean of the strawberry conditioner Hyuuga had bought her earlier. R1 smiled as she resurfaced, her long white hair dripping and clinging to her face and body. "Meow." Toyo paddled by, enjoying the warmed water. "We should go Toyo, Hyuuga is here." R1 said gathering the black kitten in her arms.

"T-There y-you are!!" Hinata said jumping up as R1 walked into the cabin. "I was bathing in the river." R1 said as Toyo jumped from her arms, shaking himself of the water. "O-O-Oh." Hinata stumbled. "I'm sorry if I scared you Hyuuga." R1 said refastening the the towel around her body. "N-No i-it's o-okay R-R1." Hinata said waving her arms, a blush creeping up her face. "I'll get dressed and then we may go." R1 said crossing the room to the small bedroom in the far right.

Hinata giggled as Toyo stalked closely behind the wound up mouse, pausing every few seconds or so, eyes sharp. This mouse would NOT escape him. "What do you think?" "Uh?" Hinata turned her head and her mouth dropped open. R1 was wearing a light gray short sleeve hoodie shirt, white jeans short shorts and gray ninja hy-tops sneakers, and the kunai holsters Hinata had bought was strapped to her legs for easy acess. Her snowy white bangs were brushed to the side with cute rainbow clips to hold it there [contrasting her neon eyes] while the rest of her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and then braided."Y-Your be-beautiful!!" Hinata said standing up and looking over the outfit once more. "Thank you." R1 said slightly smiling. "A-Alright l-lets g-go!" Hinata said grabbing her bag. "D-Don't w-worry, the H-Hokage T-Tower sh-should have so-something o-on y-you."

**END CHAPTER: AWAKENING**


	2. Lost Among The Fire

**CHAPTER TWO: LOST AMONGST THE FIRE**

Read & Review

"I'm s-sorry R1." Hinata said hanging her head. "It's fine Hyuuga, I did not expect to find anything." R1 said shrugging. "B-But, wh-what if y-you n-never f-find out w-who y-you are?!?" Hinata said looking up, almost snapping her neck in the process. "I'll still have you and Toyo here." R1 said grinning as she petted the small kitten stop her head.

By all the miracles of the world, Hinata had gotten R1 to loosen up, just a bit and somehow, R1 had broken down a few of the wall that kept the true Hinata hidden. "How about we get something to eat? Your hungry." R1 said opening the doors to the Hokage tower. "I-" Before Hinata could finish her sentence, her stomach rumbled, making true of what R1 had said. "Come on." R1 giggled grabbing Hinata's hand and pulling her down the road.

"M-May we h-have t-two b-bowls of R-Ramen?" Hinata asked pulling out her black purse. "Of course!" Ichiraku said grinning. "T-Thank you!" Hinata said placing the money on the counter. "Uh, oh hello there Hinata?" "I-Iruka -s-sensei!!" Hinata squeaked, surprised to see her teacher at the ramen stand. "And Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage and Protecter of Haokage!!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping from his seat a making a pose, alerting the girls of his presence. "H-H-Hi N-N-Naruto." Hinata said, her face already a flame. "Hey...uh...what's your name?" Naruto asked, scrunching his face up in confusion. "Grr, I JUST SAID HINATA YOU DOBE!!" Iruka shouted, making Naruto cover his ears.

"OKAY OKAY!!! Geez!!!" Naruto asid pouting. "I-I-It's o-okay." Hinata said, her shoulders slumping a bit. "So who's your friend?" Ichiraku asked, melting away the building tension. "O-Oh th-this i-is R1." Hinata said perking up a bit. "R1?!" Iruka, Naruto and Ichiraku asked in confused unison at the girl's strange name. "S-She l-lost her me-memory!!" Hinata explained quickly. "That's terrible!!" Iruka said shaking his head. "You can't remember anything?" Naruto asked. "No." R1 said shaking his head. "Well you should go to the Hokage Tower office and see if there's any records." Ichiraku suggested. "W-We j-just c-came fr-from t-the H-Hokage T-Tower s-sir." Hinata said frowning at her prior failure.

"Well then it's obvious! YOUR AN ALIEN HELL BENT ON KILLING THE HUMAN RACE AND FEASTING ON OUR ROTTEN CORPES WHILE LAYING BABIES -" "**NARUTO!!!"** Iruka slammed his fist into Naruto's head, creating a six foot wide crater in the earth. "Owwwww." Naruto moaned as he rubbed his bruised head. "N-No no N-Naruto!! I-I f-found h-her by t-the river i-in the f-forest a-a w-week a-ago a-and s-she j-just wok u-up yyest-yesterday." Hinata said waving her hands.

"A week, Hinata you shoulda carried her to the hospital." Iruka said frowning. "I-I'm s-sorry I-Iruka-sen-sensei." Hinata murmured, looking down shamefully. "It's okay, she seems to have done just fine in your care. How about you bring R1 by school tomorrow and after we three can head over to the Hokage, he'll know what to do." Iruka said patting her shoulder. "Hey!!! I wanna come!!" Naruto said springing up, no appearent marks or bruises from his earlier face-to-face time with the ground. "Fine, you can come to Naruto, BUT NO STUPID ALIEN CRAP!!" Iruka sighed. "Alright!!! Future Hokage Naruto Uzumaki is on the case!!!! Don't worry R1, I'll find your family for you!!!" Naruto said flexing his [non-existent] muscles. "I feel so reassured."

-1-1-1-

"Hinata, your late?" Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan said looking up as his eldest daughter entered the main hallway. "I-I w-was wi-with I-Iruka-se-sensei, I-I was h-helping h-him wi-with s-something f-father." Hinata said twisting her hands together and looking down. "Hmm." Hiashi said nodding. "You should go to bed now Hinata." Hiashi said turning around. "Y-Yes fa-father." Hinata said nodding her head dumbly. With a quiet sigh Hinata turned in the other direction and slowly started down the hall towards her room, the feeling of disappointment welling up in her system once more.

"R1!!" Hinata said knocking on the cabin door. "Hyuuga." Hinata turned around and smiled as she laid eyes on her best friend. "Hi R1!!" Hinata said waving to the girl. "Hey Hyuuga." R1 said hiking her white messenger bag further up on her shoulders. "Where'd you get that?" Hinata said tilting her head to see the bag better.

"Ichiraku, the man who owns the Ramen stand gave it to me this morning when I went for a jog, he said I should have something to put my books in." R1 said with a shrug, "He also gave me some kunai and scrolls to read." She said pointing to her right leg, three sharp and ready to kill kunai was strapped safely in their holsters, the tips of the blades rest on the black fabric. "G-Great!! W-We sh-should g-get g-going! D-Don't wa-wanna b-be l-late f-for y-your f-first d-day!" Hinata said smiling brightly.

"Okay, settle down guys!!" Iruka said walking into the class room, a sleepy Naruto and smiling Hinata following. "Now today, we have a new student, so try and be on your best behavior and help her out if she needs anything, okay? You can come in R1."

R1 took a deep breath before pushing the door open and walking in, starting a cascade of whispers. "Everyone this is R1, now R1 just woke up from a coma so lets try and go easy on her." Iruka said resting his hands on her shoulders. "Why were you in a coma?" "What kinda name is R1?" "Where ya from?" "Ggreat anothr fan for Sasuke." "Wow, she's hot!!" "Yeah she's a babe!" "I wonder if-" "Quiet!!" Iruka shouted, making the students shut up. "Hinata why don't you R1 and Naruto go take your seats?" Iruka said smiling at the shy girl.

"O-Okay I-Iruka-se-sensei." Hinata said taking R1's hand in hers. "C-Come o-on!" Hinata said pulling her towards the desks. R1 sighed as she grabbed the cuff of Naruto's jacket, knowing the blonde wouldn't follow by himself.

"Okay, how about we show R1 what we did in class yesterday?" Iruka said when the three had settled in at the back of the class. "Awww, come on!" "Again!" "How many times do we have to do this!!" "Can't we do something cooler!" "Yeah, can we do hand to hand or target practice or something!!?"

"Fine, fine, we can do hand to hand." Iruka sighed. "YES!!" "ALRIGHT!!" "FINALLY!!" "But!!!! You have got to promise me you'll be careful!!" Iruka shouted over the cheering. "WE PROMISE!" The class chroused together. "Alirght...grab your kunai pouches." Iruka said, dreading this more than anything.

"Okay, we'll start with hand to hand, the lesser of the two evils." Iruka said, mumbling the last part to himself. "Okay, everyone pair up!" "I call Sasuke's partner!!" "Nuh uh!!" "I called it first!!" "Psh, everyone knows I'm his partner!!" "Ha your the weakest of all of us!" "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Iruka shouted! "You girls do realize you would have to _FIGHT_ Sasuke right?" Iruka explained. "Waaa?" "No!!" "I don't wanna fight my husband!" "Your husband, ha!!" "Yeah, you wanna-" "Another word and everyone goes back inside!" Iruka warned, at the end's rope with these girls. Instantly the girls quieted, not one making a sound.

"Naruto, will fight Sasuke." Iruka said, finalizing it. "Where is Naruto?" Iruka asked looking around for the energetic boy.

Back in the class room:

"Sakura, I knew you loved me!" A goofy smile spread over Naruto's face as he shifted his head.

Outside:

"Huh, weird." Iruka said scratching his head. "Aww forget that dobe! I'll fight Pretty Boy!" Kiba said stepping forward, a wild grin on his face. "Ruff!!" "Uh, okay, Kiba and Sasuke you two are up first!" Iruka said shrugging.

"Okay guys I want a good, clean match, no genjutsu and no ninjutsu! Just taijutsu!!" Iruka said standing in the middle of the two. "Whatever, Pretty Boy is about to get his face rearranged!" Kiba said cracking his knuckles. "Okay...ready...set," Iruka jumped back to the rest of the class was watching. "GO!!!"

R1 watched as Sasuke leaped forward, instantly engaging Kiba in battle, catching the dog boy off guard. "Go Sasuke!!!" "You can do it!!!" "I love you!!" "Your the best!!" "Kick his butt Sasuke!!" R1 flinched as the pink haired girl next to her shouted. "Loud I know." Iruka said giving her a lop-sided smile. "Psh, they're all troublesome." R1 turned around. A boy with...a pineapple hair do and a bored expression was grumbling as he watched the match. "Do-" R1 grunted as she was shoved, losing her balance.

"I'm sorry." R1 said picking herself up. "Troublesome." The pineapple boy said sighing. "Here." R1 said holding her hand out. "Thanks." Pineapple boy said grabbing her hand. "Ouch!" Pineapple boy yelped as he ripped his hand away. "What's wrong?" R1 asked furrowing her brow. "Something cut me. Must've happened when I feel." Pineapple said turning his hand over, a small thin slash ran diagonally across his palm, a tiny drop of blood spilling over at the end of the gash. "I think Iruka has some band-aids in his desk?" R1 said taking his hand in hers and examining the cut. "Uh uh, i-it's o-okay." Pineapple boy said a faint blush lite his face. "Are you sure?" R1 asked looking up. "Y-Y-Yes." Shikamaru said tearing his hand from hers. "I'm fine."

"Uh, uh I'm Shikamaru Nara b-by the way." "R1." R1 said smiling. "Is that your real name?" Shikamaru asked, returning to his good ole' self, the temptation of curiousity to much for him to resist. "No, I don't believe so, but I can't remember my real name." R1 said, making the bruntte boy blush at his stupid question, of course it wasn't her real name!!! "I-I g-gotta g-go!" Shikamaru stuttered before running off towards a chubby boy eating a bag of chips. "That's the first time I have _ever_ seen Shikamaru blush...and stutter?" Iruka said raising an eyebrow at the boy's strange behavior. "There's a first time for everything." R1 shrugg, paying no attention to it.

"Sasuke wins!!" Iruka said causing an up roar among the girls! "GOOD JOB!! " "I knew you could do it!!!" "Your amazing!!" "Your the best Saskue!!" "SASUKE!! SASUKE!! SASUKE!! SASUKE!!" OKAY!!" Iruka shouted, quieting a few of the fan girls. "Uh, good job Sasuke, as reward, you can take a day off from school!" Iruka said patting the boy back. "You too Kiba!" Iruka said beaming at the boy. "Tch, whatever." The bruised boy said crossing his arms and looking away.

One by one, Iruka rattled off names,matching the opponents up. "Alright guys, last pair, R1and Sakura!" Iruka said reading off the last of the names. "Alright! Watch Sasuke, I'ma win!!" Sakura said pumping her fist in the air.

"Aliright girls, I wanna nice clean match, taijutsu only! No genjutsu and no ninjutsu! Okay?" Iruka said glancing between the pink and white haired girls. "Okay!" The two said in unison. "Ready, set...." As with all the other matches, Iruka jumped away. "GO!!"

R1 breathed in sharply as her eyes glowed brighter and she jumped, effectively dodging Sakura's punch. She twisted in the air, before gracefully landing behind Sakura, getting in a few short jabs before round house kicking her, sending her flying into the dirt.

"Hinata, isn't that the-" "Soft Fist Jutsu." Hinta said finishing Iruka's sentence, shock filling her face. "How though?" Iruka asked, shocked himself. "I don't know."

"Grrr!! It took me hours to get my hair like this!!" Sakura growled. Her hair was now filled with dust and dirt and flying up in every direction. "Your going down!" Sakura shouted as she charged forward, anger fueling her steps.

In one fluid motion, R1 skidded her foot up, tripping Sakura; and before the pink haired girl could land flat on her face, R1 switched her footing and jabbed Sakura a few more times before finally she landed, face down in the ground.

"Alright, that's good enough." Iruka said appearing where Sakura was moaning on the ground. "Are you okay Sakura?" Iruka asked bending down and helping the girl up. "No! I broke a nail!" Sakura said pouting as she examined her nails. "Uh, okay...R1 wins." Iruka said scratching his head. _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnngggg _"Alright! Lunch!" "Finally, I'm starving!" "Can't wait to eat!" "You kids go ahead!" Iruka said as Sakura ran to catch up with Saskue. "R1, I wanna talk to you!" Iruka said jogging to where R1 was standing.

"That was a great battle you had." Iruka started as the two slowly made their way to the lunch room. "Hmhmm." R1 said shrugging. "There was one particular thing that stuck me the most though." Iruka said. "What?" R1 asked looking up at him. "Your eyes." Iruka said stopping. "My...eyes?" R1 said stopping as well and making a funny face. "You used Byakugan, a Kekkei Genkei of the eye that only members of the Hyuuga clan, such as Hinata can perform." Iruka explained. "So......then....I'ma Hyuuga?" R1 asked confusion riddling her face. "Uh, no, no!! Your eyes are a different color then the Hyuugas, they all have light colored eyes, and are usually brunettes, you fit neither of those." Iruka said quickly.

"But, you said that I used a Kenkei Genkai, that only the Hyuuga clan can do?" R1 said crossing her arms. "Uh...I...you, gah, nevermind just go eat lunch okay and don't worry about it!" Iruka said sighing in defeat. R1 nodded before running towrds the main building, her mind ablaze with questions.

-1-1-1-

"Alright! Naruto Uzumaki is in action!!" Naruto shouted grinning. "Uzumaki, I'm one foot away from you, you did not need to shout." R1 said rubbing her hurting ear. "Hehe, sorry R1." Naruto said chuckling. "T-Thanks f-for he-helping u-us N-Naruto." Hinata said blushing. "No problem! As future Hokage I'm supposed to help Kohana's citzens!" Naruto said. "Hey guys! Sorry to have kept you waiting! I had to make a deversion so Sasuke could get away." Iruka said running to where the three students where huddled by a lone swing. "I-It's f-fine I-Iruka-sen-sensei." Hinata said smiling. "Great, now come on, let's get there before they close on us!" Iruka said waving a hand in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

"You found anything?" Naruto asked closing the file he was reading. "No." R1 said shaking her head, pushing a stack of files away from her. "Gah! This is useless!! Your not in here!!" Naruto shouted in frustration. "Who's not in here?"

"Huh, hey old man!" Naruto said tilting his head back and grinning. "Hello Naruto." The Hokage said smiling at the exuberent boy. "And little Hinata too?" The Hokage said smiling at the shy girl. "H-Hello L-Lord H-Ho-Hokage." Hinata said bowing her head. "And, I don't believe we've met." The Hokage said staring at R1. "R1, and this is Toyo. Who are you?" R1 asked getting up and pointing at herself and then the white kitten curled up on her head, making it seem as if she had bad bed hair. "I'm Hizuren Sarutobi, the third Hokage." The Hokage said raising an eyebrow, he RARELY ever had to introduce himself, especially in his country.

"What's a Hokage?" R1 asked tilting her head. "F-Forgive her s-sir sh-she's am-amnesic." Hinata said scurrying to R1. "Awww, hence the reason your in the Hall of Records." The Hokage said nodding in understanding. "Yeah, but you guys don't have anything on her!" Naruto shouted getting up and pouting. "Well Naruto we can't fit everyone in here, and sometimes files get-" "Yeah, yeah wahtevr old man! Just tell us where else we can look." Naruto said waving his hand noncaringly.

"Well I'm not-" "Lord Hokage!! I'm glad I found you!" Iruka said walking towards the Hokage, a large book in hand. "Iruka-sensei, I take it these kids are with you?" The Hokage said motioning to the three students. "Uh, yes sir. But I wanted to ask you something." Iruka said paying little to no attention to the Naruto, R1 and Hinata. "Yes?" Sarutobi asked.

"Have you ever heard of any clan that had a Kenkei Genkai that can steal another clan's Kenkei Genkai?" Iruka asked, all seriousness in his voice. "No, it's impossible. A Kekkei Genkai is hidden within the blood of that clan's members. It's impossible to replicate, not even the Sharingan can duplicate a Kekkei Genkai." Sarutobi spoke, the wisdom of many years showing. "So if the Kekkai Genkai travels only through the blood-"

"_Ouch!" Shikamaru yelped as he ripped his hand away. "What's wrong?" R1 asked furrowing her brow. "Something cut me. Must've happened when I feel." Shikamaru said turning his hand over, a small thin slash ran diagonally across his palm, a tiny drop of blood spilling over at the end of the gash._

"Shikamaru!" Iruka shouted, a lightbulb going off in his head. "I gotta go!" Iruka said pressing the large book into Sarutobi chest before running off. "Wait!! Whadda bout us!!" Naruto shouted, too late. Iruka had disappeared down the main hallway and probably out of the country the way he had been running. "Great! Whadda we suppose to do now?!" Naruto said throwing his hands up. "Ramen?"

"Hehe! Thanks old man!" Naruto said before slurping up his noddles, a bright smile on his face. "Your welcome." The Hokage said starting on his own bowl. "So R1, how'd your first day at the school go?" Ichiraku asked once everyone had been served accordingly. "Great! We did hand to hand combat and then we learned how to throw kunai, Iruka said me and some guy named Sasuke did best in the class. Thanks for the kunai again sir." R1 said bowing, her icy shell having melted away even more with the help of a certain fiery blonde boy.

"It's no problem kid, and you must be something if you can stack up with Sasuke." Ichiraku said ruffling her hair up. "Ready for my second bowl!" Naruto said holding his all ready empty bowl up. "Naruto you are the only guy I know who can down an entire bowl of ramen in less then a minute." Ichiraku said chuckling as he took the bowl for Naruto's refill.

"So, R1 I was thinking, since your amnesic and all, where you live? Do they have a speical place for people like you?! Can I see it!!" Naruto asked, eys bright with wonderment. "Uh, actually I've been living in a cabin near a river." R1 corrected. "Oh....do you mean that cabin with the Higuurashi river behind it? I use to hide there when the Hokage sent the stupids ninja after me...hehe no one catch the Prankster Prince!" Naruto said, a sense of pride in voice. "Ooookay." R1 said nodding her head slowly.

"Here ya go son." "THAT'S IT!!" Naruto screamed, making Ichiraku, R1 and the Hokage jump and passinng shoppers turn to stare at him. "R1 is an alien!!" Naruto said, eyes bright. "Naruto not this again." Ichiraku sighed as he grabbed some napkins to wipe the spill he had "accidently" made. "No no listen!! R1 is an alien! But not from outer space! From another country! Hinata found her by the Higuurashi River which runs through all five country! It's the only river that completely runs through out all the nations! What if R1 is really from another country, fell in the river, bumped her head on the way down and ended up in the fire country!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That...actually does make some kinda sense." Ichiraku said nodding his head. "I guess...I'll go look into it." The Hokage said getting up, sharing a glance with Ichiraku, if R1 really was from another country, then he would have to handle this situation with care. "Good job Naruto." The Hokage said before vanishing in a flash. Heavy matters on his mind all starting with the letter R and the number 1.

**END CHAPTER TWO: LOST AMONGST THE FIRE**


	3. The Dragon, The Comet, and The Wardrobe

**CHAPTER THREE: THE DRAGON, THE COMENT AND THE WARDROBE**

Read & Review

"Team Seven, Sasuke Uchiha...Sakura Haruno-" Iruka was cut off as Sakura squealed loudly and the other girls groaned and shouted their complaints. "Quiet!!" Iruka shouted. "There's nothing you can do about it now!" Iruka said sighing. "But-" "However I can fail you all, then no one gets to be on Sasuke's team?" Iruka threatened, effectively quieting the girls of the class, leaving them to pout.

"Thank you, now Sasuke, Sakura and...Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka read. "WHAT?!?" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison. "Why is he on my team!!" Naruto and Sakura said together, Naruto pointing at Sasuke and Sakura pointing at Naruto. "Well, Sasuke did best in class, Sakura did okay and Naruto...didn't do to well so, we put you three together because of the perfect balance you created." Iruka said scratching the back of his neck. "What you lack Naruto, Sasuke makes up for and more." Oh come on!!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in perfect syncronization. "It means I'm stronger then you are." Sasuke said cooly, enraging the already aflamed Naruto even more. "WHAT CHU SAY!!!!"

"Sit down Uzumaki, Uchiha speaks with lack of wisdom. You have gained much strength from your friends and loved ones, a stength Uchiha will never know, because he's pushes those who care away, thus weakening himself further. And in time you will beat him with that strength you posses, but now it not that time. Now is the time to let the fool wallow in his foolishness." R1 said as she calmly placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

A pregnant pause followed, the class in awe by such wise words from someone so young. "Hahahaha!! Higuurashi called you fool!!" Naruto laughed holding his stomach.

The sound of wood scapping metal rang through the class as Sasuke pushed back his chair and stood up. "Uh S-Sasuke?" Sakura asked nervously as Sasuke slowly made his way to face R1.

"If you ever, call me a fool again...I will kill you R1 Higuurashi in the most painful way ever, I promise you." Sasuke said icily, his black onyx eyes glaring full of hate into the emotionless neon eyes of R1. "You shouldn't make promises you can't make..." R1 took a step forward. "fool."

R1senses spiraled out of control as she tilted her head, barely dodging Sasuke's punch. "Uchiha!" She growled as she caught his arm, and kneed him in the stomach. Sasuke let out a grunt before tackling her to the floor. "HEY!! STOP!!" Iruka shouted pushing the kids that had gathered around out of the way to get to the brawling kids.

R1 gasped as the wind was knocked out of her lungs, and before she could take a breath, Sasuke had sent a few quick punches flying into her stomach. R1 quickly recoved and retaliated, gathering chakra into her fist she punched Sasuke in the face, effectively knocking him off. "Little bitch." Saskue gritted as he blood from his mouth. R1 ignored said words as she flipped up unto her feet, pulling two kunai knife out of her holster and sending them flying towards the prodigy. "R1-" Iruka was cut of by the sound of glass shattering;Sasuke had eventfully jumped threw the window too avoid being hit by the charka powered kunai, howbeit getting cut by the glass in the process.

R1 eyes narrowed as she grab two more kunai from her holster and ran towards the window, jumping the broken glass. She rolled for a second before landing in a bow. "Where are you Uchiha." R1 hissed scanning the training grounds, no sign of Sasuke anywhere. Up! R1 looked up in time to a massive fire coming her way. "Shit!" R1 cursed rolling out of the way, sending kunai to the boy behind the fire.

"STOP IT!!" Iruka shouted as he and the rest of the class spilled outside to watch the fight of the year. Uchiha vs Higuurashi!! "Kami help me." He muttered as the two did nothing to heed his warning and engageed in hand to hand combat/kunai target.

Sasuke backflipped twice, avoiding the barrage of kunai that soared his way, wondering where the hell she kept getting all those damn sharpened objects!! "Too slow!" Sasuke whirled around to see R1 already standing there, the shock was barely able to register on his face before she kicked him in the stomach, sending him a few feet in the air and flock of kunai and shuriken following.

"Fire Style- Dragon Breath!" Sasuke said quickly going threw the hands seals. He filled his lungs to their capcity with air before breathing out, a widespread fire spewing from his mouth, incinerating the flying metals. He grunted as he landed, but quickly flipped out of the way of the falling melted steel. Sasuke growled lowly in his throat as he stared that be damned it all to hell white haired girl that as much as he HATE to admit it, was keeping him on his toes in this battle. "Tag, your it Uchiha." R1 smirked before turning and running. "Get back bitch!!!" Sasuke shouted as he grabbed a kunai stuck in the ground and started his pursuit.

R1 jumped from roof to roof, kunai ready to attack. "Get back here Higuurashi!!" Sasuke shouted from somewhere behind her, she paid no attention as she leapt off the rundown five story apartment building and into the allay way below. "Stupid Uchiha!!" She hissed as she stooped down. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she grabbed hold of the kunai that had pierced her shoulder, going straight through.

'Now!' R1 quickly ripped the kunai from her shoulder, biting even harder into her lip, holding back the scream that threatened to give her position away. She let out a silent sigh as she slumped up against the apartment wall, tossing the bloody to the other side of the ally way. R1 sighed as she slowly opened her eyes, "Garh!!!" R1 grunted as she quickly threw up her forearms, blocking the swift kick to her face.

"Back so soon." R1 said quickly pushing herself up and sliding into a fighting stance. "Gonna run like a scared cat again?" Sasuke hissed, already in a fighting stance. "Oh, don't act like you don't enjoy chasing me." R1 said as purple flares of charka encircled. "Let's end this here Higuurashi." Sasuke said as blue flares sparked about him."And I was just starting to enjoy our date." R1 said sarcastically. Sasuke made a funny face, before pushing the thought far from his mind, he'd...he huh think about 'that' later. "One final attack?" R1 asked, bring him back to the fight at hand. "Last one standing wins." Sasuke confirmed as their eyes locked, each waiting for the other to move first.

Tick...Tick...Tick...Tick...**DOOOOOOOOONNNNNG**!!!! "Fire Style: Fallen Comet!!!" "Don-yi-ki-no-ye: Death's Dragon!!!"

"Now I remember why I retired." Sarutobi said leaning back in his chair, distastefully eyeing the stack of papers on his desk. "Sir, we have a problem?" A dog masked ANBU said appearing in the Hokage's office, a file in hand. Before the Hoake could even speak a loud thundering roar, silencing every other sound. "What the hell?!?!" Saurtobi asked getting up to stare out his window.

A _LARGE_ black shadow dragon with bright red eyes, sharp white teeth and a intent to kill so powerful he could feel the power of it's bloodlust even though he stood miles away. "What is that thing?!" The ANBU asked, shocked by the gigantic dragon. "I do-" The Hokage was cut off by a large thunderous crack. "SIR!!" The ANBU pointed towards the sky where a large black grayish cloud was spiraling about, lightening was whipping the skies with all sorts of different colored fires spewing from it. "What's in Kami's name is going on over there?!"

**"WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME GIRL!?"** R1 stared, mouthe agaped at the large dragon before her. "I want you to kill someone!" R1 said, shaking off her intial shock. **"ARE YOU TO WEAK GIRL?"** The dragon asked as it's tail coiled around her. "I summoned you didn't I? And my damn name isn't girl! It's R1 Higuurashi!" R1 hissed. **"MHMM, SO YOU DID...VERY WELL HIGGURASHI, I WILL HELP YOU, BUT FOR IT YOU MUST PAY MY PRICE."** The dragon said as it's eyes glowed brighter. "Give me the strength I need, and I'll pay whatever price you want. Even it's death itself I face." R1 said, her voice unwavering. "**THEN HIGUURASHI...I GIVE YOU MY STRENGTH!!!!"** The dragon roared as it opene it's mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Excurting, brain wrecking pain filled R1's body as the whole of the dragon filled itself inside her chest.

**"OPEN YOUR EYES CHILD! THIS IS NO TIME TO SLEEP!!!"** R1 took a short ragged breaths as she uncertainly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She standing on top of the dragon's head and things had drastically changed. Her appearance for one, she was now wearing a white sleeveless hoodie jacket over a white turtle neck, with a pair of white skinny jeans that had a black stained zipper running down the entire front of the pants and white knee high flat snow boots and strapped across her back were two swords.

. "HIGGURASHI!!" R1 looked up to see Sasuke atop a LARGE flaming comet, fire having completely engulfed his form. "Let's go!"

"I gotta stop this!!! Naruto breathed as he jumped from roof to roof towards the fight of the century was taking place, vaguely aware of the fact that Hokage and hell probably ALL of the ANBU force squad was following close behind. "Damn it Sasuke I'll kill you myself if you hurt _my_ Snow Angel!!" Naruto growled as he once again increased his speed. _**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!**_

"Ahhhh!!!" Naruto yelled as he threw up his arms, covering his face from the gust of wind so strong it moved him back a foot at least. "R1!!!!!" Naruto shouted, the wind quieting his voice.

-1-1-1-

Sasuke shifted over, rubbing his face in the soft silk of his pillow...wait...pillow? He quickly shot up, taking in his strange surroundings. He was in his bedroom!? "I see your up." Sasuke turned his head to see R1 in...his boxers and his ivory silken dress shirt, a steaming bowl of something in her hands!!! And on a side (perverted) thought, he couldn't help but think how amzing her body looked in his clothing.

"What are you doing in my house?" Sasuke hissed as he tried to get up, tried being the clue word. He gunted as he laid back down, his mid-section on fire with pain. "Stop moving." R1 said placing the bowl on his night table and crawling on the bed to sit next to him. "I've heal most of your wounds but you'll still need to get some rest to get back your strength." R1 said laying a hand on his bandaged chest and gently pushing him back into the comfort and security his pillows brought.

"Here, I made some beef stew for you, I put in some herbs that should help you heal faster." R1 said turning towards his night table and picking up the steaming bowl. "I hate-" "Uchiha spare me the shit, okay? Do you know how long you've been out, two weeks, and during that time...guess who's had to play Sasuke Uchiha and R1 Higuurashi to avoid suspicion. I've had ANBU dogging me all over and I've had to spend my time nursing you back to health, so just eat the damn stew." R1 grinded out.

"I was simply gonna say I hate carrots, Higuurashi." Sasuke said glaring at her. "Oh...well to bad, it's good for your eyes." R1 said dumbly. "Open wide, here comes the chu chu-" "Higuurashi." Sauke growled narrowing his eyes. "Fine, sorry." R1 giggled. "I can feed myself." Sasuke said taking the bowl from her, their hands brushing slightly.

"Whatever, less work for me." R1 shrugged as she climbed under the covers of his bed.

"Get out of my bed!!" Suke shouted, thanking God she had her back to him so she couldn't see that a faint blush that lightened his features. "Oh shutup, you had no problem with me sleeping here when you used my ass to begin an exploration tour." R1 said closing her eyes, not seeing Sasuke's face turn a bright red. "Besides, your still hurt, you need me." R1 yawned. "Now if you excuse me, I've been up for the past thirty six hours training, dodging ANBU and taking care of your ass, so I'm going to bed." R1 said snuggling up under his covers.

Sasuke sighed as he placed the empty bowl on his night stand, the stew had been delicious, not that he ever tell her that. He rubbed his aching his neck as he slid lower into his covers, making sure to keep some distance between himself and the girl next in his bed.

**END CHAPTER THREE: THE DRAGON, THE COMENT AND THE WARDROBE**


	4. Dude! I Know!

**CHAPTER FOUR: DUDE!! I KNOW!!**

Read & Review

"Naruto, your late!!" Sakura shouted as she pointed a finger at the blond. "I was busy Saukra." Naruto yawned , and in truth he was, he had been up all night training with his Snow Angel and stayed later even after she had left. The two had trained together ever once in a while since the 'incident'. His whole resolve changed when he saw his Snow Angel lying on a hospital bed, blood freely flowing from her wounds and the smell of burnt flesh thick in the air.

"Psh, sleeping isn't work loser!!" Sakura said rolling her eyes. "Sakura, I have a headache so just please be quiet." Naruto said sinking the ground holding his head. "Oh, here, I got these for you." Naruto took a small box wrapped in pink gift wrapping out of his pocket and tossed it to Sakura.

Sakura's breathed hitched in her throat as she opened the box. In said box was a golden necklace with a diamond heart at the end. "It's beautiful Naruto." Sakura whispered hesitant to touch the diamond, afraid it would break at the lightest of touches. "Naruto?" Sakura asked looking up when she didn't get an answer, the blond boy was fast asleep against a tree. A small smile graced her face at the sight.

Sakura looked back down at the necklace before back up at the boy who gave it to her, Naruto had really changed, instead of an all over orange jumpsuit he now wore a black baggy pants, but of course knowing Naruto he couldn't completely get rid of the orange, on the side of the pants was an orange siding and his jacket was black with a orange detailed fire burning at the bottom making its way half up the jacket. And instead of his usual spiky up do, Naruto's mop of hair was down and fell into his sky blue eyes, his headband hidden under his bangs. If she was to be completely honest with herself, he DID look hot like that, almost as hot as Sasuke, and the whiskers kinda added a mysterious thing to it all. She even heard some of Sasuke's fan-girls talking about the new blond boy in town, not knowing it had been Naruto at the time.

"That's a nice necklace. Who gave it to you?" "Huh?" Sakura tilted her head back to see Kakashi-sensei over her, head in his sick book. "Who gave you the necklace?" For a second his gaze flickered to the Uchiha who had been quietly staring into the river, an unreadable emotion on his face. "Oh, uh Naruto did." Sakura said smiling as she took the necklace out of the box. "You mind?" Sakura asked holding the necklace up to him. "No problem." Kakashi said stashing his book in his pocket and taking the necklace from her.

"This must've cost Naruto a fortune." Kakashi said holding the necklace up to eye level. "I know, when he wakes up I'ma thank him." Sakura said bunching her hair into a ponytail and holding it up. "Just make sure you do." Kakashi said placing the necklace around her neck and clasping it. "Alright guys, let's start training!"

-1-1-1-

R1 jumped as Jikonawa made a fierce stab at her. She pushed the flat of his sword down with the palm of her hand and round housed kicked him, effectively knocking him off his balance. _'Gotcha.'_R1 thought excitedly as she threw her sword up and ripped his from his unexpecting hands. Jikonawa crashed to the ground, with R1 sitting on his chest. "You lose, again." R1 said smirking as she caught her sword and laid both swords under his neck in the shape of an 'X'. "Very good!!"

R1 got up from Jikonawa's chest and bowed lowly. "Master Tenki I presume?" R1 asked eyeing the elderly man. "Yes, and you must be R1 Higuurashi, the Demon Snow Princess." The old man said stroking his long white beard. "Half-demon sir." R1 said glancing down at her claws. "I see." Master Tenki said nodding his balding head. "Hizuren tells me you summoned Danwa, the head of the Demon Dragon Clans?" Master Tenki said hobbling forward. "Yes sir." R1 said sighing, she had been taking shit for the past two weeks about summoning a demon to their village, however the Hokage had done her a favor and put cap on things, so only he, Naruto and a few other ANBU that had been were the only ones to know, and now Master Tenki.

"Interesting. And the Uchiha was said to bring a comet?" Master Tenki asked. "Yes sir." R1 said nodding her head. "And what was the outcome?" Master Tenki asked circling her. "We destroyed several building in the area as well as a few after shocks outside the area. Luckily enough they were all abandoned so no one had got hurt from the immediate-" "Who won Higuurashi?" Master Tenki cut in. "It's to be disputed sir, some will tell you the Uchiha won and some will say I won as well." R1 answered. "Who was the last to fall Higuurashi?" Master Tenki said stroking his beard. "I don't recall sir." R1 said.

"Hmm, I see. A draw." Master Tenki said smiling. "I hardly call it that." R1 scoffed. "And why is that R1?" Master Tenki asked raising an eyebrow. "No reason sir." R1 sighed. "Hmm, I will train you Higuurashi, the Demon Snow Princess. In two weeks time we will begin." Master Tenki said. "Uh, why not now sir?" R1 asked, confused at the lengthy time. "I have things I must attend too. You may go for now Higuurashi, we are done." Master Tenki said returning to stroking his beard. "Yes sir." R1 bowed once more before disappearing a snow flurry.

-1-1-1-

"Had fun pretending to be me." Sasuke asked lifting his eyes from petting Toyo as his 'clone' walked into the room, tired and dragging it's feet towards the bed. "Your stupid fangirls are worst then the damn ANBU." R1 whined falling on the bed, the henge disappearing to reveal her true form. "I know." Sasuke muttered rolling his eyes.

"I'm so tired." R1 pouted. "Kakashi made us run fifty laps, work on charka control and do yardwork. Then Naruto got up in my face, or your face, so I had to watse energy on that. Then Jiko-sensei made Team 3 do all these stupid push-ups and shit and then I had special training after and then Master Tenki finally showed up-" "The man the Hokage assigned to us?" Sasuke asked, he had listened intently when R1 told him that the Hokage had asked a master ninja to train the two. "Yeah. I think he's gonna talk to you tomorrow he says he got stuff to do or some shit." R1 said.

"I've regained a lot of my strength-" "Does your back still hurt?" R1 cut in yawning. "Well you did use it as your personal punching bag." Sasuke said. "I said sorry didn't I?" R1 said getting up. "I'll give you a massage after I take a long bath." R1 said stripping of her pants, making the Uchiha blush. "I'll be back."

"_Sasuke!" She wound her arm around his shoulder and held him tight. His erected manhood throbbing against her, the feeling thrilling her. He held unto he tightly as his lips crushed hers, his hands searching and exploring every inch of flesh between her thighs. _

_She let out a moan as he picked her up, the feeling of skin on skin irresistibly tantalizing. He gently laid her down on the silken covers of his bed. "Your so beautiful." He whispered as he kissed her. Her lips, her neck, her breast, paying special to her hardened nipples. A moan escaped her lips as his tongue played with her, one hand massaging her other breast and the other steadily moving down her body, making her crave him all the more. "Sasuke." She whimpered as she clutched his hair, her body in need of release_

_Sasuke kissed her nipple once more before moving further down her body. "Now, please!" She murmured, taking all she could take. "I need your d-" _"Hey, get up."

"Waaah?" Sasuke blinked sleepily for a second as his vision cleared. "You still want that massage?" R1 said crawling on the bed, wearing nothing but his silk dress shirt. Psh, no wonder he was having wet dreams. "I'm fine." Sasuke grumbled falling back against his pillows and running a hand over his face, damn what he needed was a cold shower. "Your charka is still twisted up though." R1 said crawling up next to him. "How-" Sasuke stopped as he stared at her eyes...Byakugan. "Your a Hyu-" "No." R1 resting her charka coated hand over his chest. "Then how-" "None of your business." R1 said pushing her charka into his system to regulate the flow.

"Bitch." Sasuke muttered under his breath. "Loser." R1 said resisting the urge to roll her eyes to focus on the task at hand...literally. Sasuke sighed as ran his hand threw his hair, he could feel her warm charka pulsating through him, correcting his charka flow, making him so much- "Damnit!!" He cursed thought grounded teeth. "Oh don't pout Honey, you'll be free by tomorrow." R1 said moving her hand further down over his muscled stomach.

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked, his eyes springing open. "Yup, and after a day or so you can return to being Sasuke and I can return to being R1 Higuurashi and just R1 Higuurashi." A small smile formed on R1's lips as she relished in the idea of not covering for Sasuke anymore. "We'll have to make sure no one notices the transition though." Sasuke spoke. "Yeah, I know. Tomorrow instead of me going to training with Team Seven you will. But if you have any problems Toyo will be there just incase." R1 said lifting her hand, her task done. His charka and body fully rehabilitated.

"Thank you." Sasuke said getting up and curling his hand up into a fist. "Ya know I was wondering if you would say thank you." R1 said smiling. "I do have manners Higuurashi." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "Good, cause your treating me to shopping and dinner!" R1 said glomping him. "Dinner?!?" Sasuke asked incredulously. "Yup, this cute new place opened up and it's gotten like the best reviews ever!! Everyone is going there!!" R1 said giggling. "And you want to go with me...the guy who tried to kill you?" Sasuke asked raising as eyebrow. "Or...we can stay in and order pizza, because thinking about it; it would look bad if we went out together. The cover would totally be blown to pieces." R1 said frowning. "Aww and I really wanted to go!!" R1 pouted.

"After things settle down...I promise to take you, okay?" Sasuke said tapping her arms lightly. "Really!! Eee!! Thanks Sasuke!!" R1 squealed, hugging him tightly. "Woulda want, Pizza Hut, Papa Johns or Dominos?" Sasuke asked untangling himself from her arm and getting up. "Pizza Hut, and make sure it has the cheese in the crust...and dipping sauce, garlic...and cheese sticks...and make sure to ask for Cheesy!!! They're giving away 500 plushie dolls! And I want one!!" R1 said laying back on the bed. "Anything else?" Sasuke asked dialing the numbers he knew by heart. Had had long ago learned the numbers to the fast food restaurants near him.

"Is that it Sasuke?" Kon asked. "Yeah-" "Cheesy!! Don't for Cheesy!!!" R1 whined pouting. "And that stupid doll thing Cheesy." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "Cheesy isn't stupid!!" R1 said throwing a pillow at Sasuke. "Aww, got_ company_over I see." Kon laughed. "It's not like that." Sasuke said rubbing the back of his neck. "No, no it's cool. HEY, DONWAY!! SASUKE GOTS A GIRLFRIEND!!! YEAH SASUKE UCHIHA, HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND NOW!!! I BET SHE'S TOTTALY HOT!!" Kon shouted to Donway, Kon's brother. "Damnit Kon! Shut the hell up!!" Sasuke growled. "Right, right. Don't worry I won't tell a soul!" Kon said hanging up, most likely to go and tell _several_ souls.

"He's bringing Cheesy right?" R1 said looking up from filing her nails. "Yeah." Sasuke said placing the phone back on the hook. "What soda did you get?" R1 asked. "I-" Sasuke paused, he didn't get a soda. Damn! "Come on Sasuke! How do you expect me to eat and NOT drink." R1 said crossing her arms, his silken shirt climbing higher up her thighs. "I have sodas in the fridge Higuurashi." Sasuke said collapsing on the bed and covering his face. He **really**needed a vacation. "You tired?" R1 asked leaning back into the pillows. "No." Sasuke mumbled. He was...a boy...a boy with boy 'issues'.

"If you want, I can still give that massage." R1 said wiggling her toes. Sasuke sighed, yeah that's just what he needed, her hands all over his body. "I'm fine." "Hmph, you keep saying that. I'm starting to feel insulted." R1 said turning her head and sticking out her bottom lip...Sasuke smiled, she looked so dang cute when she did that...damnit!! "How about..." An idea, an incredibly crazy idea, had hatched in his head!! "I give you a massage instead.?" Sasuke fininshed. "Huh?" R1 asked furrowing her brow. "It's the least I can do for all your help." Sasuke quickly explained. R1 stared at him for a second before a wide grin broke across her face. "Alright Sasuke, your on!"

-1-1-1-

"Sasuke! Dude we got your pizza!" Kon said looking around the old house. "Mhmm, yeah right there! Right there!!" "OMG!! Dude!!" Donway said nudging Kon. "Sasuke's plowing his girl!" "Harder...mhmm yeah!" "Shut up before the neighbors you!" "It's not my fault your so damn good at this!! We have so got to do this again!!" "Well, be good girl and we'll see." "Mhmm please, you know you love it when I'm naughty." "Dude!" "I know!! And I got the whole thing thing on tape."

**END CHAPTER FOUR: DUDE!! I KNOW!!**


	5. Day Watch

**CHAPTER FIVE: DAY WATCH**

Read & Review Okay!!

"So, it's not true then?" Sakura whimpered, her lip trembling and tears pooling behind her eyes. "No, Sakura." Sasuke sighed, not for the sake of her but for the sake of not hearing her whine and cry. "I knew it wasn't true!" Sakura beamed, her once saddened face replaced by a joyful one. "Yo, Sasuke!" A blond boy said waving as he ran to where they sat. '_Is that......NARUTO!!!'_ Sasuke thought as his eyes widened. He looked different...okay diferent...but different!! Jeez, what else did he miss while he was out?!

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend!!" The boy said sticking his finger in Sasuke's face. Yup, definately Naruto. "I don't." Sasuke said slapping his hand out of his face. "That's not what I _heard_." Naruto giggled. "Hehe, I heard the whole tape!!" Naruto laughed. "Shut up!!" Sasuke growled, his hands itching to grab a kunai and cut the loud mouth blond. While he looked different, Naruto was still the same ole' Naruto.

"What tape?" Sakura asked scrunching her face up in confusion. "Someone caught Saskue and his girlfriend doing it on tape...hmm yeah right there, shut up before the neighbors hear you, it's not my fault you so good at this." Naruto mimiked before falling over laughing, not aware of the serious danger he was in. "NO NO NO NO NO!!! SASUKE WOULD NEVER DO THAT WITH SOME WHORE!!!" Sasukra said standing up and balling her fists.

"Sasuke would never do what with a whore?" Kakashi said appearing out of nowhere. "Hehe, do it!" Naruto smiled. "Well Sasuke probably shouldn't be doing _anything_ with a whore right now." Kakashi said looking up from his book. "Then you obviously haven't heard Sasuke's sex tape." "You made a sex tape?!?" Kakashi asked jerking his head towars his star pupil.

"IT'S NOT A SEX TAPE!!!" Sasuke shouted jumping up. "I was just giving her a massage!!" "Ha!!! So you admit you have a girlfriend!!" Naruto said jumping up and wagging that damn finger in his face. "No...I...she...grr shut up!!" Sasuke said as the tinest bit of red made its wayt o his cheeks. "Dude, that tape is nothing to be ashamed of, remember she was all, ooo Sasuke we gotta do this again and you were all, well be a good little girl and we'll see!" Naruto said twisting his hips and using his best girly voice. "NARUTO!!!!"

-1-1-1-

"Shut up Toton!" R1 said rolling her eyes, for the umpteemth time in just a few short hours. "I'm just saying, I didn't think Uchiha had it in him, guess he really does wanna rebuild his clan!" Toton chuckled. "Your such a guy!" Yumi said shaking her head, light brown locks of hair swaying in the air. "What gave me away?" Toton said scoffing. Yumi scowled before rolling her amber colored eyes. "Look I'm in charge wwhile Jiko-sensei is away and I want fifty laps, fifty push ups, hundred squats and target practice afterwards." R1 said getting up. "Now!!" "Oh come on! Jiko-sensei is always pushing us harder then the other squads, can't we just chill today?!" Toton whined.

"Yeah Angel, lets go to the mall! I heard this new place opened up today!! Please!!" Yumi pouted. "Fine, twenty-five laps, thirty-five squats, fourty-five squats and we can skip target practice." R1 sighed, resting her hands on her hips. "Take it or leave it." R1 snapped, seeing Toton open his mouth. "Okay, okay." Toton said running a hand thru his fiery red hair.

"One more Toto." R1 said looking down from the branch she had been perched on. Toton grunted a reponse but complied and finished his last push up. "Okay, can we go now!!" Yumi asked looking up at her. "Yeah, alright." R1 said jumping down and landing perfectly. "Yes! Come on Toto I wanna get to Snowy Mountain before the rush!!" Yumi said grabbing the boy's hand. "I saw the custest dress ever!" Yumi said pulling him."Okay, I'm coming Yumi!" Toton said rolling his vibrant green eyes. "Come on R1!!" Yumi said waving the girl on. "You two go ahead, I'm gonna take a shower then go give report t the Hokage's office, I'll catch up wit you guys later." R1 said shaking her head. "Okay, I'll pick something up for you!" Yumi said before running off, dragging Toton behind her.

-1-1-1-

"Hey, what are you doing here?" R1 said raising an eyebrow. "I live here." Sasuke said looking up and smirking. "Sasuke." R1 said crossing her arms. "I'm packing, Naruto opened his big mouth and the Hokage gave us a C-Ranked mission to the Land of Waves, we gotta escort some old guy there." Sasuke shrugged as he packed a pack of kunai. "Oh, when you leaving?" R1 asked lifting her sweaty shirt off to reveal her black lacy bra.

"In an hour, I'll probably be gone for a week or so." Sasuke said. "Oh, well bring me back something." R1 said slipping her shorts off her hips a pair of matching black lacy panties waiting to be discoved. "Whadda want?" Sasuke asked zipping up his bag, not at all embarassed, he had quickly gotten use to her changing infront of him. "Mmm, just get me something." R1 said shrugging as she walked to the bathroom, her luscious hips swaying as she went. "Yeah."

"Hey Hinata!" R1 said waving to the indigo colored girl. "Hi Angel!" Hinata said smiling at her best friend. "I'm headed over to the mall to meet Yumi and Toto, you wanna come?" R1 said hugging the girl. "I can't, I have training with Neji." Hinata said frowning. "Oh, well...I'll go with you." R1 said smiling. "But about Toto and Yumi?" Hinata asked.

"I'll send a clone over, they'll never know." R1 said as she quickly flew thru the hand seals Naruto had taught her, and in a flurry of snow a second R1 "Snow Angel" Higuurashi stoof beside the real one. "You go to the mall okay, and buy something cute for...just buy something really cute!" R1 said blushing as she handed her purse to her clone. "Think he'll notice?" R1 Two asked. "Just go!" R1 said pushing her. "Kay, bye me, bye Hinata!!" R1 Two said before disappearing in a flash. "Okay, ready!"

R1 winced as Hinata suffered another blow from Neji. "Must you do that everytime she gets hit?" Hanabi asked. R1 ignored her as she continued watching the fight. "Ya know, I think Neji might be faster now." Tenten said tapping her finger to her chin. "Yes!! Neji is filled with power of youth today!!" Rock Lee proclaimed pumping his fist in the air. R1 shook her head at the three before wincing as Hinata suffered a blow to the stomach.

"That's enough!" R1 said appearing between the two cousins and blocking Neji's attack. "You win." R1 said glaring at the boy before turning to tend to Hinata. "Ya know if you baby her, she'll never grow strong." Hanabi said getting up. R1 ignored her once more as she helped Hinata stand up. "Are you okay?" R1 asked wrapping a supporting arm around Hinata's waist. "Y-Yeah." Hinata said nodding. "Come on, let's get you bandaged up." R1 said before the two disappeard in her flurry of snow.

-1-1-1-

Sasuke breathed in an air of calmness as his mind worked to anaylze the situation. Two freak nin appear, Naruto, Sakura and the old man are stone still with fear because of the bloodlust rolling off the two freak nin oh and yeah, Kakashi-sensei...was dead!!! He had been tied up in that metal chain of shuriken had instantly been sliced into several lumps of body parts and bleeding flesh. Even before his remains could hit the ground, Sasuke could feel the bile rising in his throat threatening to escape him.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!!!" Naruto and Sakura screamed, the terrified screams of horror echoing about the path, scaring away the birds that had perched themselves in the trees. Slowly, the two freak nin, garbed in black clothing turned to set their sights on Naruto. He had to do something, but what!! What?!? Before an answere could form in his mind, the two nin were behind Naruto, ready to kill.

Time seemed to have frozen still for everyone as the two chains whipped back into the air and then lauched forward towards the frozen with fear blond. Sasuke growled as a shuriken and a kunai knife slid into his hands, R1 would kill him if he ever let anything happen to her _'brother_'. With a exhale of breath, Sasuke threw the shuriken, catching the chain and propeling it back and lodge into a tree and quickly hurled the kunai after, locking the chains to the tree.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at his work as she flipped into the air and landed gracefully on either one of the the freak nin chain, and in one sweeping fluid like movement, he pulled back on the chains, forcing the two into his awaiting kick. "Grr!" The two nin pulled on the chain, breaking it before splitting up into two, heading in either direction away from him.

The first made a sharp turn and ran towards a stilled Naruto, his sharp metal claws shining and dripping with a pasty colored green liquid, no doubtedly venom, and the other headed towards Sakura and the old man. Either way he chose, someone would end up dead. '_I-I'm sorry Naruto._' Sasuke thought before leaping infront of Sakura who was standing infront of the old guy. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and grounded himself for impact.

"Guuh!!"

"K-Kakashi-sensei!!!" Sakura yelled in shock. Their formerly, once dead sensei had sucessfully headlocked the two nin and knocked them unconsious. "Sorry, Naruto. I should've helped you out before you got hurt. I never thought you'd freeze up like that though." Kakashi monotoned, letting the knocked out shinobi drop to the forest ground. "Good job Sasuke. You too, Sakura." Kakashi said ruffling Sasuke's hair up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sasuke asked shoving his hands in his pockets. R1 would kill him if she found even a scratch on Naruto. "Yeah...fine." Naruto nodded, his shoulders slumping a bit. "Let me see your hand Naruto, I believe that ninja's claws were poisoned." Kakashi said holding his hand out. "I'm fine Kakashi-sensei, the villagers use to poison me all the time when I was little. It's called Acranandia, kills in less then forty-eight hours." Naruto said holding up his gashed hand.

"This one old lady use to poison me all the time with Cranodia, the cousin to Acranandia, I think I've actually built up a tolerence to it." Naruto said pulling out a kunai. Sasuke watched with confustion and a bit of curiousity as Naruto dug the kunai into his flesh, letting his blood and the poison drip unto the ground. "Some bandages should do me fine." Naruto said giving Kakashi a small smile. "Naruto-" "We should probably get going, make up for time loss." Naruto said, not waiting and running ahead...away from the past.

-1-1-1-

"Good, you are improving." Master Tenki said nodding his head. "Thank you Master Tenki." R1 said bowing. "I must say, you are the second student I've had that exceeded so quickly, I wonder, what is your drive?" Master Tenki asked, stroking his beard, his piercing silver eyes set on her. **"I WONDER THE SAME CHILD.** **WHAT IS YOUR DRIVE?"**

"My drive...My drive is my own to know Master Tenki." R1 said disappearing, leaving no trace she had been there, not even a single snowflake.

'_So you can speak!' _R1 hissed in her head as she raced across the roof-tops of Kohona. **"DID NOT I SPEAK TO YOU THE FIRST TIME?" **The demon dragon asked. _'You've been in my head this whole time, haven't you?'_ R1 asked as she jumped down into an alley way and sprinted east, towards the log cabin. **"I HAVE."** The demon dragon spoke. _'What's your name?' _R1 soghed, no point in arguing about him taking up residency in her mind. **"TSUJYIRA."**

'_What do you want Tsujyira?' _R1 asked leaping from tree to tree. **"WHEN I HAVE NEED OF YOU, I WILL CALL. FOR NOW, I WILL HAVE YUN YUN KEEP AN EYE ON YOU." **And with that Tsujyira left, she could no longer feel his presence in her head. "Yun Yun?" R1 said dropping from a tree that was infront of her cabin. Whoever this Yun Yun person was, she DID NOT like the fact that they'd be spying on her for old dragon breath, who was already in her head, what more could he want!! "Stupid demon!" R1 muttered under her breath as she walked to her door.

"Toyo! I'm home!" R1 shouted as she threw her training bag on the floor. "To-Oh yeah." R1 said stopping herself, she had secretly sent Toyo on a mission to follow Sasuke and Naruto and make sure the two stayed outta trouble. "Guess it's just me." "Don't forget Yun Yun!" Giggles filled the cabin as R1 turned on her heel. "Have have got to be kidding me!!"

**END CHAPTER FIVE: DAY WATCH**


	6. Light Of The Mist

**CHAPTER SIX: LIGHT OF THE MIST**

Can someone please Read & Review!! I want some suggestions!! =[ Pweeze!!!!

"That was just so amazing Sasuke!! You were so cool!! And the way you-" "Shhh!" Naruto said holding up a hand, stopping everyone. "Grr Naru-" "I'll be back, kep walking." Naruto said bounding off into the forest. "Wait! Naruto!!" Too late, Naruto was out sight before Kakashi could stop him. "What the hell is that kid up to!" Tazuna asked scratching his head. "Should we wait for him?" Sakura asked turning to Kakashi. "I-" Before Kakashi could finish Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke. "We gotta go!" Naruto said grabbing Tazuna's upper arm and dragging him up the path.

"Did you see someone? More rogue shinobi?" Sakura asked, quickening her pace and darting her eyes about the trees. Natruto didn't answer as he ready a kunai knife, his eyes sharp for any movement. "Naruto what's going on?" Sasuke asked having to quickening his pace to keep up as well. Naruto once again ignored the question directed at him and continued on.

"N-" Before Sakura could finish his name, Naruto flung his kunai into the bushes. Everyone stared wide eyed at the bushes, expecting at least a shinobi to fall out. Instead, a cute white rabbit hoped out, fear it's eyes."NARUTO LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!" Sakura shouted, pointing at the traumatized rabbit. "STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME YOU IDIOT!!" Tazuna shouted placing a hand over his thumping chest. "Your so stupid Naruto!" Sakura yelled hitting Naruto on the head.

"Ouch! Sakura, why you do that!!" Naruto pouted rubbing his head as Kakashi stooped down to gather the trembling hare into his arms and inspecting it with his one eye. "EVERYONE HIT THE GROUND!!" Naruto growled deep in his throat as he grabbed Sakura and Tazuna's arms, forcing them to the ground. Took Kakashi long enough! The rabbit was white haired, white haired rabbits only appear durning the winter to camouflage themselves with the snow to avoid being eaten! It was spring, the rabbits fur should be a light brown by now, only meaning that this rabbit, was raised indoors where it didn't have to change fur!

Naruto glanced up to see a twirling sword slice thru the air where Tazuna had just been and land in a tree with thunk, the sharp edges deeply embedding themselves into the tree, with the handle a good five feet in length standing out. Naruto pulled himself to his knees and stared at the person standing on the sword. _Zabuza Momochi_!! Naruto recognized him from a stack of papers that had been lying around the Hokage's office. But the man that stood before him looked ten times more frighten then then man in that snap shot.

"Sasuke! Calm down." Kakashi's sound voice broke Naruto from his sound gaze. He had a plan to put in action! "I will protect you. I will never let my students die." "You won't have a choice." Naruto's eyes quickly refocused on Zabuza, before a smirk spreaded over his face. "Your slower then I thought ya know." Naruto said standing up, his smirk widening. "What's that?"

"I said, your slower then I thought. I thought you would've attacked earlier, hence my show." Naruto said twirling a kunai. "Naruto, you knew he was following us?" Kakashi asked, his eyes never leaving Zabuza. "He hid every trace about himself but...his smell. I could smell him following us, as well as the freak nin from before, however I couldn't do anything because that was my clone and would've disappeared if I had engage in a fight. I was doing recon on our friend here. Zabuza Momochi, correct?" Naruto said tilting his head towards Zabuza. "Yeah kid. Who are you?" Zabuza asked, mildly impressed by this blonde headed boy. "Naruto Uzumaki!! Future Hokage!! Believe it!!" Naruto flewing his muscles. "We'll see about that!!" Zabuza said as he launched himself at Naruto.

The clang of metal on metal rang through the trees! Kakashi stood before Naruto, a kunai pressed against Zabuza's kunai. "And the Copy Cat Ninja, Kakashi. This should be fun." Zabuza smirked. "Don't bet on it." Kakashi said pulling out a another kunai and ramming it into Zabuza's heart. Thousands of little water droplets fell to the floor, it was nothing more then a water clone. Meaning...the real Zabuza was still out there.

"Not good enough!" Zabuza said appearing out of nowhere behind Kakashi-sensei, before Kakashi could react, Zabuza swung his enormous broadsword and Kakashi's body was split into two pieces before melting away into clear water. Shock was barely shown on Zabuza face before it situated and his eyes dashed back and forth looking for the real-...nevermind, Kakashi had appeared behind Zabuza, pressing a kunai knife to his neck.

"Don't move," Kakashi sensei hissed. "it's game over."

"Did you honestly think it would be that easy? My games are just beginning." Zabuza spoke, his voice clear even through the bandages that covered his mouth. "It will take more to defeat me than copying me like some monkey. So much more...but, you are good," Zabuza continued. "I'll give you that. In that short period of time, you were able to duplicate my water clone jutsu, you actually had me fooled there for a second."

"Unfortunately, I'm not fooled so easily!" Zabuza disappeared and reappeared a second later behind an unsuspecting Kakashi. Zabuza smirked as he swung his sword at Kakashi's unprotected back. Kakashi quickly dropped to the floor, a few wisps of hair getting sliced off. Zabuza smirked as he kicked Kakashi just as he was picking himself up. Kakashi grunted as he flew a good twenty or thrity feet, landing in the misty lake. "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted, her eyes widening.

"**Water Prision Jutsu!!**"

"NO!!" The water surrounding Kakashi began swirling about, before rising up and trapping Kakashi within a sphere of water, lieing atop the surface of the misty lake, the real Zabuza standing next to him, making sure to keep him entrapped. "Your mine Copy Cat, and no matterr how hard you struggle, your not getting out. Zabuza boasted, pride oozing from his pores. "And now that you're bound up nice and tight, I can deal with the old man and your little snot nosed brats. I'll deal with you later. It much more fun to se you watch them die."

With his free right hand, Zabuza preformed the proper hands signs; and at the edge of the lake, the water boiled up, creating a man made of water, a twin replica of Zabuza.

"Heh, you little brats...you wear the hitai-ate as if you truly know what it means to be a shinobi. But a true shinobi is one who has seen life and death, and everything inbetween. You idiots have no idea what it means to be a shinobi." The water clone said stepping unto the ground, taking slow steps towards where the Naruto, Sakura and Tzuna were clustered together. "Ya see flashy clothes and cheap talk don't make a ninja. What you do, defies you, when you have the skills to match your words, and when you become strong enough to get a listing in my bingo book, only then can you call yourselves ninja."

"Your nothing more then little children running around playing grown up games." Zabuza's close said scowling. "Who knows old timer, maybe we'll teach you something new." Naruto said falling into a fighting stance. "Naruto?" Sakura said silently, he was truly someone to admire. "No!! Naruto don't fight him!! Take Tazuna and run!! You can't win this fight!!" Kakashi screamed pounding on the water bubble. "Zabuza's clone can't go far!! He can't leave me and chase you!! He'll lose control of his water clone if it's too far away!! Get out of here!!! Go!!! Run, it's the only way you'll survive!!!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted keeping his eyes on Zabuza. "Yeah?" Sasuke asked, his eyes also sharp on the clone. "I'll hold Zabuza off, take Sakura and the old man and leave. Don't look back, keep them safe...I'm trusting you." Naruto said taking shifting his eyes to Sasuke. "Naruto!" "Too late!!" Zabuza round house kicked Naruto, Zabuza snatching his hitai-ate off before the boy flew away, landing in a crumpled form. "NARUTO!!" "No!" Sasuke said holding Sakura back. "But Sasuke..." Sakura said turning to Sasuke. "We gotta go, Naruto knows what he's doing." Sasuke said, not believing a word he was saying himself, but for the sake of Sakura, he would lie. "Don't worry Sakura." Naruto grunted getting up. "I've had worst from our villagers." Naruto said wiping his cheek.

"I'll give you guys a head start." Naruto said pulling out a kunai. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!!" Smoke mixed with the mist, before it all cleared, leaving mutiple Narutos', Sakuras' Sasukes' and Tazunas'. "Your not the only one who can make clones." The masses said, their voices echoing through the tress. "Huh, good job kid. You have a couple tricks of your sleeve I see." Zabuza's clone said glancing around. "Even distributed your charka to them so I couldn't find you so easily." Zabuza said smirking, he was starting to enjoy this. "My turn!" Zabuza quickly threw up his arms, blocking Naruto's kick.

"Come on, let's go!" Sasuke said grabbing Sakura's arm. "But we can't leave Naruto." Sakura said taking tiny steps to follow. "We also can't fight-" "I'm not leaving Naruto! If you wanna run, take Tazuna and run! But don't expect me to follow, not this time Sasuke." Sakura said ripping her arm from his hold. "Kid, you'll die if you stay." Tazuna said frowning. "Then I'll die a ninja, not coward." Sakura said, pure determination in her eyes. "Tazuna?" Sasuke asked as metal clangs and grunts from Naruto's and Zabuza's fight rang through-out. He too wanted to stay, make sure nothing happened to Naruto or Kakashi. "I got you into this, so if you wanna fight, go head. I won't stand in your way. I've lived a long enough life, just give this fight everything you have." Tazuna said with a sigh. "Thank you." Sakura and Sasuke said in unison.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Naruto panted as Sasuke and Sakura jumped to the front lines, kunais in hand. "We either fight together or die together, but we're doing it together Naruto." Sakura said grounded herself. "No, I can handle-" "Don't even bother talking us out of it." Sasuke growled. A short pause followed as Naruto thoght things over. "Fine, just don't die." Naruto said grinning. "Same to you dobe." Sasuke said with smirk.

"Yo, Zabuza. I'm coming for that head-band!!" Naruto shouted sprinting towards the clone, his army of clones following, each giving a battle cry.

Zabuza chuckled as he gripped his sword with both hands, "Come get it then." "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!" Zabuza swung his sword in a giant half-moon swing, slicing through Naruto's clones with ease, puffs of smoke filling the area. "Gurgh!" The real Naruto quickly threw up his kunai, stopping himself from being slice, but still being thrown back along the ground.

Naruto shook his head as he sat up on his elbows. "Hmm?" Naruto's eyes locked on a fuuma shiruken that lay a few feet away. A grin broke across his face as his eyes traced the outline of his plan. _'Guys, give me some cover_.' Naruto thought reaching across and grabbing the large shiruken. '_Right!!!'_ The ten or so clones left said jumping at Zabuza's clone.

"Gauh!" With a grunt, the last Naruto clone fell, disappearing a puff of smoke. "Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled flinging the fuuma shiruken towards his team mate. Sasuke expertly caught the shiruken, his eyes slightly widening a bit before he twisted around. '_You really did grow Naruto.' _Sasuke said raising the weapon over his head. His nostrails flared as he swung the fuuma shiruken with every bit of strength he had."Demon Wind Shuriken!!"

"Pathetic." The Zabuza clone said impassively as he eyed the fuuma shiruken with a scowl. Sasuke smirked as the large shiruken curved around the clone, heading for the real Zabuza. "Very good, but not good enough, brats." Zabuza said with a chuckle. "Nothing but a bunch of children playing dress up!!" Zabuza said catching the fuuma shiruken with ease. "What?" Zabuza murmured quietly to himself, a second shiruken, hidden in the first one's blindspot. Zabuza narrowed his eyes as it came closer, making a beeline for Zabuza's stomach. He scoffed as he leapt into the air, sucessfully avoiding the hidden attack.

'_Yes!' _Sasuke thought as the second shiruken poofed, turning into the real Naruto. With a grunt, he threw the kunai he had had in hand, which headed directly for Zabuza's left arm, that held Kakashi prisoner. Zabuza growled in frustration as he pulled his arm away, dodging the kunai, but also releasing Kakashi from his water prison. Naruto grinned as he splashed into the lake, sending a ripple of waves across the once stilled lake.

Naruto shook his head of water as he came back up, Zabuza's eyes narrowed in anger as he swiftly made his way to the blond, the fuuma looking much more deadlier with him wielding it. "Don't even think about Zabuza." Kakashi said skidding along the lake's surface and stopping in front of Naruto, the fuuma shiruken digging into his arm, blood pouring into the river. "That lil-" "Suprise!!" Zabuza's clone turned to have it's throat slit by Sakura, splashing water all over her. Sakura smiled as she bent over and picked up Naruto's forgotten head band.

"Good job Naruto, that was a brilliant plan." Kakashi said standing up. "Your teamwork truly has improved." "Keh, I'll admit kid, you had me there. That was a good plan, forcing me to release your sensei." Zabuza said smirking from behind his mouth cloth. Even he had to admit, the plan was brilliant and excuted perfectly. "But after I'm done killing your sensei, I'm coming for you next." Zabuza said jumping back, landing perfectly on the water, letting Kakashi's blood drip into the lake.

Tension filled the air as wind rustled threw the trees, a leaf being blown towards the lake. It twirled and danced about in the wind beofre gently landing on the water, beginning the battle between the Kakashi Hatake and Zabuza Momochi.

**END CHAPTER SIX: LIGHT OF THE MIST**

Okay, im nt gunna write until i get some feedback with some suggestions mmkay ppl!!


End file.
